Always A However
by Kait.Somerhalder1864
Summary: It's been three years since Austin & Ally have last spoken to each other. Now Austin is famous, while Ally is an unemployed songwriter in desperate need of a job. She is offered a job that pays far more than the average lyricist job, she accepts it. But with every other seemingly good opportunity, there's a However. Could this blonde-haired however flip her world upside down. OC!(:
1. Signing On That Dotted Line

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! This is my new and upcoming story.. I have great hopes for it and I really hope you guys like it! Please review and give me some constructive criticism.. Not only "great story" but please things like "You could improve this..." or "I think you should..." Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally but i do own my OC!  
_**

_"I'm sorry, Ally, but I have to do this... Goodbye."_

Those were the last words that Austin Moon had said to me. He was the boy who had single handedly shattered my heart. It's been three years.

I peek out from under my covers to see bright light pouring through my partially parted curtains. Though I wish I could continue to sleep in, I sat up and rubbed the remaining drowsiness from my eyes. I turned to my alarm clock, which read: "10:36 AM". When my brain finally registered what the bright red numbers said, I yelped and sprang out of my bed.

"Shit!" I hurriedly ran to my dresser, where I fortunately put the business casual clothes that I picked out for today. I pulled off my pajamas and dressed as quickly as possible. I sped into the bathroom to brush my teeth, attempt to hurriedly tame the bird's nest that was my hair, and put on some light makeup.

Two minutes later, I was looking decent and unlocking the door of my 2008 red Sedan. I looked at the clock on the car's radio, which read "10:50", then started the car.

Shit. _Not the best way to make a good first impression, _I thought. I only had 15 minutes to get to my interview, and with LA traffic, I'd definitely be late. I picked up my way out dated flip phone and called the recording companies number, who picked up on the third ring.

"Maximum Records, Caroline speaking," said a lady who sounded like she was in her late fifties.

"Hello, Caroline. My name is Allyson Dawson, I have an interview with John Maxim at 11:05. I ran into some conflict this morning, and dI was wondering if you could inform Mr. Maxim that I might be a few minutes late...?" I asked, hoping that she'd oblige.

"Of course, Ms. Dawson. See you in a bit," she informed me sweetly and we said our goodbyes'.

After sitting through twenty minutes of bumper to bumper traffic, I pulled into the company's parking lot. I basically jumped out of my vehicle and ran towards the buildings entrance without even bothering to lock my car. I stepped into the bright, extremely modern lobby and walked up to the lady at the front desk. I stood in front of her desk until her eyes lifted from her laptop screen, not wanting to be rude and interrupt her.

"Allyson Dawson?" She inquired, giving me a once over with her eyes and rising from her seat.

"Yes, are you Caroline?" I asked, smiling sweetly at the mildly older lady in front of me.

"Yes, and I informed Mr. Maxim of your tardiness and he instructed me to escort you to the meeting room." I nodded curtly and she turned and walked briskly towards the elevator. It dinged as it opened, we stepped in and she pressed the "13th floor" button which led to the top floor.

After two short minutes, the elevator dinged once again and opened to a floor that was impossibly more modern than the lobby. She walked over to a door labeled "Conference Room C".

She knocked on the door and we were answered by a deep, grumbled, "Come In." I gulped.

"Mr. Maxim, Ms. Dawson has arrived," She informed him, stepping into the room.

"Send her in," he grumbled again.

Caroline opened the door wide enough for me to enter, nodded her farewell, then closed the door behind me.

I came face to face with one of the most intimidating men I have ever seen. He was quite tall, even when sitting down, he was wide, and had one of the grouchiest faces I've ever scene. He kind of reminded me of one of the mobster bosses from those scare mafia movies. I tried not to look too terrified.

"Hello, Ms. Dawson," He stood up and reached out to offer his hand to me and I shook it.

"Hello, Sir," I replied, "I am so sorry about being late this morn-" I started to apologize, but was interrupted

"Yes, yes. Caroline informed me, no need to apologize. You're here, that's all that matters," he sat back down and took a sip of what I assumed was coffee. "Take a seat, Ms. Dawson."

I sat in the chair directly across from him.

"Okay, so let's get down to business. We read over the lyrics that you had attached in your email and we were quite pleased. They were pretty outstanding," he complimented me.

"Thank you, Sir," I nodded, quite pleased with the comment.

"And that is why we decided to give you the job," he stated, and looked up at me from his papers. I gave a gigantic grin.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise to not let-" I started, but once again was interrupted. I got the feeling that he does that a lot.

"However," he stated, and my smile faltered, "there's a catch: A second part of the job offer that we have yet to discuss." He paused to clear his throat, he continued, "But first, you need to sign a contract that basically states that whatever is discussed in this room from this point on remains confidential."

He slid a thick packet across the table and handed me a pen.

"Signature at the bottom of the front page, initial at the bottom right corner on the second," he instructed. I took the pen and signed as I was told and then slid the packet back to the man.

"Okay, Ms. Dawson. Before I tell you the second part of the job, I want you to keep in mind that this job offer pays four times more than your average lyricist job," he started.

"Okay, Sir," I replied, trying to hide my nervousness.

"You see, the popstar we want you to write for is also going through a tedious rough patch. And in order for his fame to continue, he needs to be pulled out of his slump. And that is where you come in. We want you to be his girlfriend," He looked up to gage my reaction. I only stared at him with my eyes as wide as saucers and my jaw basically touching the floor.

"Now, before you totally decline," he continued, "let me explain exactly what we need you to do. Now you need to only be seen as a loving couple in public, and be however you really are towards each other behind closed doors. I know how this may sound terrible, but we are going to be in deep shit if we don't save his image. What do you think? Now please consider how much this job offers."

"I- uh... I" I tried to speak but I was just too shocked.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think about your decision," he stood and exited the room.

_Okay, Ally, think._ I guess there could be both negatives and positives to this job. Hmm.. the money is definitely a plus and I can't say that I don't desperately need it. But what if this guy is a complete prick? Would it be worth the stress? How bad could it possibly be?

"Ms. Dawson? Have you come to a decision?" Asked Mr. Maxim, coming back into the room.

"Yes, Sir, I have. I will take the job," I stated, smiling up at him.

"Alright, lets get to signing the contract. This binds you to having to be in a relationship for six months and you have follow all of the rules that the company sets, unless there is some sort of emergency," he states, sliding me an even thicker packet and handing me a pen. "Just sign on the very last page." That's when I realized I was missing one vital piece of information.

"But sir, who is it that I'll be writing for and being in a 'relationship' with?" I asked.

"You'll meet him once you sign," he responded, tapping the contract.

Taking a definite leap of faith, I signed my name on the dotted line.

"Okay, now let me go fetch your popstar," Maxim said, walking toward the door, which he opened and leaned out, yelling, "Austin! Get in here you arrogant asshole!"

Next thing I know, my blond haired heart breaker sauntered in the room, eyes widening in recognition when he saw me.

_What the HELL did I just get myself into?_

**Hey everyone, thank you for reading.. please review! Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I hope you liked it anyways! Update coming soon!**


	2. Stupid Signing and Arrogant Asses

**PLEASE READ:**

**Thanks to everyone who had ready my first chapter, but i need to stress to you again that: I do not want "Great Story, update soon" reviews... i only want CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I will message anyone who doesn't obliged.. if you can't give me any constructive criticism then don't review AT ALL.. Thanks. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, but I do own my OC and the plot line! **

**PS: I apologize for any errors, I'm typing with fake nails on and its proving to be quite difficult. **

Chapter 2:

_What the HELL did I just get myself into? _

"Austin?!" I yelled, anger and regret for signing those papers edged into my voice.

I found myself staring into the chocolate brown eyes of the boy, _who's now a man_, who had abandoned me all those years ago. I couldn't believe that I signed those papers without demanding to know who I'd not only be writing music for, but who I'd be pretending to date. _Stupid, Stupid, STUPID, I mentally scolded myself._

"Ally." He stated coolly, staring at me straight on with a stubborn glare. He was as gorgeous as he's always been.. big endearing brown eyes, a tall and muscular build, and obviously dyed brown hair; which a normal looking guy would never be able to pull off, but somehow he just made it work.

"Oh good, you two have already been acquainted," noted Maxim, either choosing to ignore the obvious tension between the blond boy and I, or just totally oblivious to it. "Take a seat, Moon," he ordered, gesturing to the seat next to mind.

"Yes, sir," Austin said in a mocking tone, while playfully saluting Maxim. I scoffed, and Austin shot me a dirty glare. _Geez, if only looks could kill, _I thought, returning with an even dirtier glare. We didn't notice that we've been sitting there glaring at each other until Maxim awkwardly cleared his throat. Our gazes slid away from each others and we looked expectantly up at our boss.

"Now, Austin, let's just get down to business. Since Nina had quit being your song writer, we hired Allyson to become your new one," he started, gauging Austin's reaction. Austin's eyes widened, but he stayed quiet.

"Also, we've noticed that you've been going through a rough patch lately. Staying out drinking a lot, taking home random chicks, etcetera," He started, "And so has the media. And if the media keeps broadcasting your mess-ups, then you are inevitably going to lose majority of your fanbase.. and you don't want that do you?"

"No, of course not," Austin muttered like he's heard this lecture before.

"So, instead of just letting you off with another warning this time, my consultants and I have come up with a way to get you back on track," He started again, and paused.

"And that is?" Austin asked impatiently. _Since when has he become this RUDE? _I wondered.

"Ally here has not only become your new lyricist, but she is also being payed to be your fake girlfriend," Maxim stated, gesturing to me. And that's when Austin all but exploded.

"WHAT?! SIR, YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST FORCE ME INTO A DAMN RELATIONSHIP! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH HER!" He yelled, jumping out of his seat and pointing at me. _Ouch, _I winced, _can't say that didn't hurt. _

"We can, and we did," Maxim stated calmly, as if he was used to Austin's outbursts. "Your contract clearly states that if we find you going even the least bit off track, that we can and will correct your mistakes with any means necessary."

"And you find THIS necessary?!" Austin practically screeched, gesturing wildly at me. Why is he being such an asshole about this?

"Yes." Maxim stated, stone-faced. Deciding he was done with Austin, he turned to me.  
Now, Ms. Dawson, even though Austin can be quite difficult to deal with, but if break any of the rules or completely disregard any of the things Maxim Records had instructed you to do, you will be sued. Got it?" My eyes nodded, and I nodded frantically. "And that goes for you too, Austin!" He glared coldly at the arrogant popstar at my side.

"Whatever." He responded, rolling his eyes and started to rise from his seat again.

"Sit your ass down, Moon, we are not done!" Maxim scolded, and Austin plopped back down in the seat with an exaggerated, _Humph! _Then, crossed his arm and pouted like a dejected six year old. _Well, some things sure haven't changed, _I thought. "Now, to make sure that none of you give away the secret of your relationship being fake, you need to give us all of your social media accounts' usernames and passwords." Maxim slid a pad of lined paper across the table to us.

"Uh, sir, I don't have any social media accounts besides my email," I informed him, blushing a little. Austin scoffed, and I shot him a cold glare.

"Well, then we'll just have to make some accounts for you. We'll text you the usernames and passwords for each one we get everything else sorted out," he stated, and I slid the notebook over to Austin, who angrily scribbled down his account information.

"Uh, I can't text on my cellphone either," I sighed, hating to reveal how poor I really was.

"Oh, well that just won't do, I will have one of my associates immediately ship a new iPhone to your residence," he stated, not phased at all. "Okay, I guess that's it. I will contact both of you with the time and location for your first 'date'," he said, as he stood and headed to the door. He paused, before turning back to the blonde and I. "Oh, and Ms. Dawson, please have a new song written by Saturday. Thank you." With that, he strode briskly out of the conference room.

I stood and picked up my purse. As I was about to exit, Austin spoke up.

"Ally," Austin mumbled, taking his head out of his hands to look up at me. I immediately froze and turned rigid.

"Do not call me that," I stated, deadly calm. "You lost that right when you abandoned me three years ago." With that, I turned away sharply and stormed out of the room, slamming the damn door behind me.

_Dear Diary, _

_How could I be so stupid?! I signed that damn contract without one rational thought in my mind, and now look where that's gotten me: into a fake relationship with Austin Monica Moon. And what made him think he had the fucking right to call me by the nickname he had for me when we were teenagers. He lost that privilege when he left me for fame. But who could blame him? I'm just plane old Ally Dawson from Miami, Florida. The same awkward Ally, with horrible dancing skills and stage fright. I'd abandon me for something better, too. _

_But anyway, I am glad that I finally got a songwriting job, even if it is for Monica (what I decided to call him because I despise him so much). It pays good money, which is something that I desperately need. Hey! Maybe I'll get a new apartment... _

_Ugh... _

_Yours truly, _

_Ally D. _

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it (even though it was short and kind of sucked).. and I know this will probably get annoying, but I will stress to you again... ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING CONSTRUCTIVE TO SAY, DON'T REVIEW. I will message anyone who doesn't comply. Thanks.**


	3. Dates' and Dining

**Hey guys! I realize that I sounded like a major bitch in my author's note, and I sincerely apologize. I really do appreciate all of your rates and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. But I do own my OC! **

_Ally POV: _

_But anyway, I am glad that I finally got a songwriting job, even if it is for Monica (what I decided to call him because I despise him so much). It pays good money, which is something that I desperately need. Hey! Maybe I'll get a new apartment... _

_Ugh... _

_Yours truly, _

_Ally D. _

It's been two days since my horrific interview and today was my first 'date' with both Austin and I am dreading it! I'm not only dreading it because I will see Austin, I'm just scared because I don't know how it's going to go. Will we argue? Will we be able to keep out facade? Will he be decent? Is this new arrogant Austin even capable of being the slightest bit decent? If he can be, he sure didn't show it at all yesterday.

I also got my new iPhone and, since Austin was difficult at my interview, Mr. Maxim gave me my first paycheck in advance.

I have 2 hours until my 'date' with Monica, so I decided to check out the Twitter that Maximum Records had set up for me. The username they picked was "AllysonD_Official"... how creative... I shot a quick text to Mr. Maxim, asking him if I could change my Twitter name, which he said yes to as long as I gave them the information and didn't change my password. I decided to change it to "Ally_CatOfficial" instead, much better. I sent Maxim another text telling him the new information.

Looking at the clock and noticing that I had about 20 minutes until I should start getting ready, I decided to call my father to fill him in on what's been happening lately... well, besides me being payed to be Austin's 'girlfriend.' He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" My father's stressed voice sounded through the phone. Oops, he must be busy with the store. My dad owns a music store in the mall in Miami that I worked at when I was a teenager... that's actually where Austin and I met oh so many years ago.

"Hey dad, it's me, Ally," I said smiling to myself, happy to be speaking to my dad after weeks without talking to him. Ever since he married 'The Wicked Witch' he's barely had time to speak to me or run the store; plus, I distanced myself to avoid that bitch.

"Oh, hey kiddo!" His voice immediately perked up, sounding like the goofball of a father that I had grown up with. "How's everything in the city that never sleeps?"

"Dad..." I exasperated, chuckling lightly, "the city that never sleeps is New York, I'm in LA!"

"Oh, sorry, Allycat, got my cities messed up," He laughed at himself, "But really, how is everything? You haven't checked in in a while."

"Things are looking up, I guess. I got a new lyricist job!" I said, trying to sound excited, but failing miserably. He noticed.

"That's great, Allycat, why do you sound so upset?" He asked worriedly. Wow, I've really missed him, maybe I'll fly back in a few weeks to see him.

"It's nothing, really Dad, I swear. So, how's Cruela?" I asked, avoiding the subject effectively, knowing that he'd be quick to defend his wife that he knows I deeply and truly despise.

"Charlotte, is doing just fine." He stated, clearly agitated. Looking at the time, I decided it was time for me to get ready.

"Well dad, I have to get going," I said.

"Okay, kiddo, check in soon! Love you!" He called through the phone line as I heard a bell ring in the background, signalling a customer's arrival.

"Bye, Dad, love you too!" I said then hung up the phone. I climbed off my bed and walked over to my closet.

Maxim had assigned one of associates to be me and Austin's 'Relationship Manager', or so he called it. I only talked to her on the phone once. Her name was Margaret, and from what I heard on the phone, she sounded like an uptight bitch. Everything she said to me was short and proper. She advised me to wear a casual but fashionable outfit, preferably a dress and preferably something yellow, since it was Austin's favorite color.

I rummaged through my closet for something appropriate to wear. Since it was a little chilly outside, I decided on a scoop neck striped blue dress with a medium length bubble skirt that came down to just above my knees. I paired it with a light yellow belt around my waist, a light yellow knit cardigan, and short summery light yellow wedges. Although I hate the fact that I'm going on this date in the first place, I have to admit as I'm looking in my floor length mirror that I actually look pretty cute.

I walked into the bathroom and curled my ombre hair into big bouncy curls that cascaded halfway down my back. I applied light makeup and walked back into my bedroom. My phone beeped and a message from Austin popped up.

_Be there in five. Be outside waiting. -AM_

I groaned in frustration and texted back my reply.

_See you then, Monica. -AD_

I grabbed by blue clutch and walked out of my apartment. I made it just in time for a yellow challenger to pull up outside my building. Already knowing who it was, I approached the passenger side door and hopped in.

"Hey," He greeted, a smirk on his face while appraising my outfit. "Nice outfit."

"Margaret told me to wear yellow, sadly." I said as both my greeting and my reply to his 'complement'. "Now wipe that stupid looking smirk off your face and tell me what the 'plan' for this date it."

"Wow, someone's on their period," Austin mumbled, and I turned to gawk at him.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, "One, I'm not on my period. Two, even if I was, that would be none of your business. And three.." I swung my arm over and slapped him in the shoulder. I was sick of him being arrogant.

"OW!" Austin yelped, "Don't hit me, I'm trying to drive!"

"Well I guess something that's never changed is how you whine like a little bitch," I stated.

"Since when did you become such a stone cold bitch?" He asked, frustration in his voice.

"Since I got my heart broken." I seethed, and turned to watch the scenery speeding passed the car window.

"Ally..." His voice trailed off, somewhat sounding like the Austin that I used to know.

"Don't, Austin." I stated, effectively ending the conversation.

Before I knew it, we were stopping in front of a fancy looking restaurant and climbing out of the car. Austin threw his keys to the valet and walked beside me into the restaurant. As we walked in, we were greated by a peppy young hostess.

"Hi, my name is Violet, do you have a reservation?" She asked, her voice high pitched and irritating.

"Moon," Austin stated, and the girl's widened.

"This way, Mr. M-moon," she stuttered nervously, and waved us on behind her, leading us to a private table in the back of the restaurant. She put out menus on the table and tripped a little backing away from the table. I giggled quietly at how flustered this young lady was around Austin.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes, can I get a glass of your best red wine?" Austin asked, and Violet turned to me.

"I'll have the same," I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"I'll have your server bring those back for you two," She smiled, wrote our orders on her notepad, and walked to what I assumed was the kitchen. Both Austin and I just stared at each other in excruciatingly awkward silence until I decided to break it since we were supposed to be on a 'date.'

"Well, she was... cute." I stated, trying to not sound as annoyed with Austin as I had been just a few minutes earlier.

"Eh, I'm used to it... Chicks either get all shy or try to jump me whenever they see me," He states arrogantly. I leaned back and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Cocky, much?" I asked, laughing slightly. He gave me a flirty smile.

"Oh, very much," He replied jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows. We both turned when we saw a waiter approaching, then setting our glasses of wine down on the table.

"Hello, my name is Jacob, and I'll be your server this evening." He said, "Do you need another minute to look over your menus?"

"Um, no. I'll just have the spaghetti," Austin stated, and looked to me. The waiter turned and looked at me expectantly.

"I guess I'll just have the same," I stated, shrugging. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, miss. I'll be back with your meals as soon as possible." Jacob smiled politedly, and walked to the kitchen to place our orders.

"So, Ally," Austin started, "Why did you decide to come to LA?" I smiled slightly.

"You know, just to follow the dream I guess," I shrugged, though that was only half the reason why I came.

"Well, I guess coming to LA was always a dream we both shared," he chuckled, his face unreadable.

"Yeah, you just got a head start," I shot back, trying to keep the bitterness from my voice. For the next two minutes our eyes stayed locked, silently daring the other one to look away first; then both our phones simultaneously rang. Austin was the first to take it out, and whatever it said caused him to roll his eyes, sigh, then look up at me.

"Hey, Ally, let's take a picture together!" He suggest a little too excitedly. When I was about to object, he added, "But let's do it on your phone, because my camera sucks." I knew this was an obvious lie because Austin had the most expensive looking phone I have ever seen, so I decided to play along.

"Okay!" I smiled fakely, taking out my phone. I stiffened as he moved his chair closer to mine. My eyes widened when I saw I had gotten a text from management.

_Take a picture together and put it on twitter. But try not to reveal your location so you can avoid being mobbed by fans -Mr.M_

I quickly closed the message and opened my camera. We quickly leaned our heads close, but big cheesy smiles on our faces, and I snapped the picture. I brought it back up on the screen and was shocked to see that we actually looked like a really cute couple. I looked up at Austin to see a strange look set on his face, but once he caught me looking his look became completely indifferent.

I opened up my twitter account and created the tweet.

"What should I write?" I asked, turning to Austin for his opinion.

"Here, let me," he said, grabbing my phone and started to type. When he was done, he handed it back. "How about that?" I looked down at the bright screen.

_With this hottie- The_AustinMoonOfficial_

I looked back up and giggled. "Hottie, really?"

"Yeah, I mean what other words would you choose to describe this perfection?" He asked, smirking while gesturing to his face and body.

"Oh, I can think of a few words... but I don't think either your fans or Mr. Maxim will approve," I said suggestively, then turned my face back to the screen, thinking. "Hey! I got the perfect thing!"

_With this cocky idiot- The_AustinMoonOfficial #gottalovehim_

"Now I think this is more appropriate," I said, showing him the tweet.

"Hey! I am not an Idiot!" he protested, trying to grab my phone. But it was too late, I pressed the "tweet" button.

"Ha!" I yelled triumphantly, doing a small victory dance. Austin looked over at me and smirked.

"Well I guess some things never change... You still can't dance!" he yells, then starts laughing hysterically.

"And you're still an asshole," I deadpanned, trying to keep from laughing. Damn, if he acted this way all the time, maybe I'd start to forgive him.

The waiter returned with our foods while Austin was still giddily laughing like a little boy.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I'm really excited about this story and hope to take it to amazing places. Review! **


	4. Songs and Shocks

**Hey! Glad you guys returned for more, glad you guys like it so far. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally, but I do own my original characters. **

"_And you're still an asshole," I deadpanned, trying to keep from laughing. Damn, if he acted this way all the time, maybe I'd start to forgive him. _

_The waiter returned with our foods while Austin was still giddily laughing like a little boy. _

**Ally POV:**

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm actually surprised to admit that yesterday wasn't half bad. Even though it had all been an act, we actually snuck in some 'real' jokes in there and it felt a little bit like old times. But I know I can't let him get to me. This is what he does, _what he did_. He's going to make me fall in love with him again (_yes, I said it, I was in LOVE with Austin Moon_), and then he's going to abandon me all over again. He's just going to drop me like a piece of shit, with nothing but a lame 'Goodbye'. Well, at least, he will do this when the contract is over. When this contract is over, I will be nothing but his song writer. _I hope.

_So, anyways, back to the 'date'... After about an hour, we finished our meals, paid the check, and left. And even though I put up a fight to make him let me pay half the check, he just gave me an intense look and I knew that management told him to pay for both the meals. Next, we just hopped into his car and went to see the movie "Divergent", which was really good. We sat next to each other in comfortable silence and watched the movie together, laughing at the funny moments. After we left, it felt like the air was lighter, and that the tension was slowly depleting between us. _

_So, today is my first official day as Austin's lyricist and we are meeting at his private studio with the rest of his writers at one o'clock; it was 12:15pm now. So, I guess it's time to go! _

_Ally D. _

Even though I still had forty-five minutes until I needed to be at the studio, I decided to get going, figuring I could just get a head start on writing before everyone else arrived. I walked out to my car and drove the short 10 minute drive over there. I pulled into the parking lot and walked into the lobby and up to the lady at the front service desk. She looked up as I approached, offering me a warm smile.

"Hi, my name is Allyson Dawson, I am Austin's new writer," I introduced myself, smiling back at the lady.

"Wow, you're here early! Hi, I'm Trudy!" she smiled big, and offered me her hand to shake. I accepted it and shook it politely. "His studio is just down that hallway, the second door on your left." She pointed me in the right direction, I thanked her, and I was on my way. When I walked to the door, I opened it and walked into a room I'd easily consider paradise. The walls were a dark grey-blue, and there were white and black beanbag chairs in front of a small black coffee table. On the far wall was a big glass window that lead to a recording booth and under the window was a big intimidating control panel. Inside the booth, which was quite large may I add, was a shiny black baby grand piano. I quickly walked into the booth and stoked the ivory keys. The piano was perfectly tuned and I started to play one of my own melodies. After looking around to check if I was still alone in the room, I started to sing one of my newer songs. **(A/N: This song belongs to Gotye, I do not own it. I am only saying it belongs to a fictional character to go along with plot lines. I do not take ownership of it in anyway.) **

"_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody"_

Right when I finished singing, a loud eruption of applause sounded behind me, causing me to turn around in shock. I turned and found myself glaring into the honey brown eyes of my 'boyfriend'.

"Wow! Ally! That was great!" Austin cheered as he continued walking towards me. _How ironic, this is kinda how we met. _I smiled shyly, even though he's heard me sing about a million and a half times.

"Thanks..." I trailed off, feeling shy and awkward. I looked at the clock and realized I'd already been here for 15 minutes... I guess I just got lost in the music.

"Did you write that?" he asked, even though he should've already known the answer.

"Yup," I stated, looking down at the piano ivories.

"Well, I see you haven't lost your writing swag!" He said, crossing his arms like he thought he was the coolest person ever.

"Really, Austin? _Swag?_ Has your vocabulary never evolved since you were 17? When people actually still said that word?" I joked, elbowing him from where I sat. It's funny how just a few days ago him and I were just so tense around each other, but now we are slowly falling back into the joking rhythm of our old friendship.

"Whatever, Als!" He chuckled and elbowed me back. "So, anyway, what was that song about?"

"Uh, well, I wrote it the night after my interview with Maxim. It was about how I felt like I didn't know you anymore and how I thought the Austin that I was on good terms with was far dead and gone. I was pretty sure he was just replaced with an arrogant jerk," I stated, looking down. It was hard to try to be nice to him after remembering how he treated me that day. And it was going to take me a while to forgive him for that.

A look of guilt flashed over his face and he looked like he was about to say something but shut his mouth when two other people entered the studio: one pretty blonde female and a feminine looking gentleman with a green striped bowtie.

Austin turned away from me to greet the two others in the room and I got up from the piano bench and joined the group. The guy immediately hugged me with a tight squeeze and kissed me on my cheek. I tried not to look surprised by the sudden strange greeting.

"You must be Allyson!" the male basically squealed, releasing me from his bear hug. "I'm Blake."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, but please, call me Ally!" I replied, taking a like to Blake right away. Then I turned to the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Erika!" She said, smiling and giving me a slight wave.

"I'm Ally, it's nice to meet you," I said, smiling back. Our introductions were then interrupted by Austin clearing his throat.

"Okay, now that your little introductions are finished, let's get down to business," Austin said, walking out of the booth and plopping himself down on one of the bean bag chairs. We all filed out behind him and sat down as well. He continued, "So, as you guys know, Maximum Records wants to create me a more 'grown-up' image to appeal to some the older crowd and to widen my fanbase. So, he wants us to write something that is a little bit more grown up. Anyone got any suggestions?" Blake's hand immediately shot up.

"So, I was thinking we could do a love ballad.. One that is sensual, not sexual, and would touch the fan's souls," he stated, somewhat dramatically. Austin only rolled his eyes.

"Blake, we went over this! You suggest that at every meeting!" Austin said, already seeming frustrated. "I'm just not a ballad person." Blake slumped in his bean bag chair. But that's when I got the idea.

"Wait, Austin.. Blake kinda has a point there!" I yelled excitedly, taking out my notepad. "We don't necessarily need to write a ballad, but he's right about the 'sensual, not sexual' part. If we write a pop song about a passionate love that isn't sexual then it could appeal to ALL ages!"

After that the room just fell silent and both Blake and Erika stared at me with shocked expressions; Austin only smirked. Slowly, both Blake and Erika started to smile.

"That's perfect!" Austin agreed, while the other two just nodded along. "Okay, everyone start writing, and in about 15 minutes we will see who has the best lyrics so far. Alright?"

We all answered him with nods and smiles, then proceeded to scribble words down on our notepads.

*15 minutes later*

"Okay, guys! Show me what you got!" Austin said. "Erika, you first."

"Okay!" She looked down at her paper, then started singing what she wrote.

"_Girl, I got you where I want you,_

_Where I knew I had you from the start,_

_Yeah, I got your love, got your love,_

_I captured your, captured your heart._

_Babe, I got you wrapped around my finger,_

_I feel your heart beating like a drum,_

_You know I can give you feelings, give you feelings,_

_That make your body go, body go numb. _

_And I know that we will stay together, _

_Through whatever weather and storms _

_That come our way, yeah"_

"That was all I had, I know it's not that good.." She trailed off, looking down at her notepad.

"No, it wasn't bad. It could use a little work, sure, but it wasn't bad," Austin said, then looked to Blake. "Blake? What do you have?"

"Um, I don't have much..." He started, but then started to sing.

"_Can't you see I'm giving it my all?_

_But you keep putting up your walls,_

_Trying to push me away, _

_But I know you want me to stay! Yeah.."_

"I like it," Austin said, "But I don't think its exactly 'right' right now... maybe we can work on it for a while and see where it goes!" He then turned to me. "Your turn, Ally."

"Well, I actually got quite a lot down.. it's not perfect yet..." I started, and then looked up, nervous to sing. Austin gave me an encouraging nod and I sang. **(A/N: I also do not own this song. All rights to this song belong to Justin Timberlake.)**

"_Aren't you somethin' to admire?_

_'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass_

_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_'Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me"_

When I finished, I looked up and saw all three of them looking at me in astonishment. Austin, of course, was the first one to speak.

"That's perfect, Ally! When do you think you can get that finished by?" He asked, smiling excitedly.

"Well, when does this meeting end?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"I want to have everyone out of here by 3," he stated, also looking at the clock.

"Well, I can definitely have a rough draft of the song done by then, and maybe even mess around with a piano melody a bit!" I said, smiling. Austin nodded in approval.

"Okay, well, while you are working on that," he started, then turned to Erika and Blake, "how about we go start recording some of our other finished demos?" They both agreed and went over to the booth. I turned my attention back to the notepad and continued writing.

*2:54pm*

Finally! I finished the rest of the song, and I can honestly say that I'm really proud of it. I haven't written a song for someone else since before Austin left Miami, so I was a little out of practice since I'm used to writing for myself. It's nice knowing that one of the songs you've written is actually going to be performed, since I'd never be able to perform one the ones I had written for myself.

"Ally! Are you done?" Austin asked, walking up to me, his face lit up and the most genuine I've seen since we had reunited.

"Uh, I think so, when we meet up with Blake and Erika again tomorrow, I'll show it to you," I said, and started to pack up my belongings.

"Sounds good to me!" He said, and then packed up his stuff and throwing on his leather jacket.

I hugged both Blake and Erika goodbye and headed out to my car. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my shoulder bag.

_Take a cute picture together!_

_-MR_

I saw that this message was sent to me only, so I forwarded it to Austin along with a '_Get your butt out here!' _I waited for a few minutes, then looked up to see Austin confidently striding towards me. I pulled up the camera app on my phone and he leaned in.

"What faces should we make? Maxim said to be 'cute'," I stated, looking up into his honey brown eyes.

"Um, how about this?" Austin said and leaned in and pressed his lips to my cheek. I gasped as a spark flooded through me and I stepped away shocked.

**Haha, hey guys! I apologize, this was kind of a filler chapter. And I also apologize for  
Blake's and Erika's crappy song writing skills! I can't write music for my life! Okay, well stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **

**I'LL BE MAKING A SHOUT OUT TO WHOEVER POSTS THE BEST AND HELPFUL REVIEW, SO MAKE THEM CONSTRUCTIVE! **

**NOT UPLOADING UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS! **


End file.
